


So Much Family

by Assassin_J, fireinmyveins



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, ProtoCreed - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kidfic, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, as usual, but they're still Assassins, family fic, i'm the queen of abrupt endings, many characters are trans, sko AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: The Miles family just keeps on growing.(inspired by conversations with fireinmyveins)(set in our AU where Desmond, Lucy, Clay, and Daniel are the children of William, Gavin, and Mrs. Miles)





	So Much Family

Lena was absolutely beaming, a smile that was bright enough to dispel fog. William and Gavin each had an arm around her shoulders, and they had similar looks of giddy joy on their faces.

"So, the reason for this meeting-"

"Oh Bill, let me say it," Lena interrupted.

Bill nodded at her. "Of course, go ahead."

Lena shivered with anticipation, and looked over the little assembled crowd. All her children, children-in-law, and grandchildren were here. They almost didn't all fit in the room together. Lucy and Rebecca and Daniel and Hannah and Desmond were squished together on the couch, Amanda and Clay were on the loveseat with Clay holding Caleb, Shaun and Alex were standing behind the couch, hovering around Desmond's position, while Daya and Deon were amusing themselves with legos and linkin logs on the floor.

Lena took a breath, and started. "Okay, kids, big news! Huge news!"

"You discovered how to dismantle the Templars for good?" Clay said.

She shook her head, still beaming though. "Oh no, nothing as groundbreaking as that."

"Although it is pretty stupendous," said Gavin.

Lena tittered and covered her face a moment, before regaining some composure. She waved her hands in the air anxiously and then set them on her thighs. "Okay. I'm..." She took another breath. "I'm expecting another baby."

There was half a second of stunned silence, and then Desmond said, "You three are still fucking?!"

Alex clapped a hand over Desmond's gaping mouth.

Bill sputtered, turning somewhat red.

Gavin crossed his arms smugly. "Well of course! C'mon, we're just a bit aged, we're not shrivelly, incapacitated-" He shook his head in disbelief, not able to finish the sentence.

"I'm more surprised Ma's still ovulating," Lucy said.

Alex nodded keenly. "Yeah, at age... what are you, sixty?"

Now Shaun clapped a hand over Alex's mouth. "God, you can't ask people's ages like that!"

Bill finally found his voice. "Look, it was a surprise to all of us. It's not like we were trying."

"Though we sure weren't trying to not try," Gavin put in.

"Yeah, I imagine you haven't been bothering with protection for a while now," Rebecca said.

"Please can we stop discussing the bedroom details!?" Desmond requested, crossing his legs uncomfortably.

"Seconded," Daniel said, shifting in his seat. "So, uh. Congrats, Ma." He gave a little laugh, still disbelieving.

A series of "Congrats" followed his, from everyone around the room, except Daya and Deon still engrossed in their toys. Caleb made a sound like "Ba-gaha-bap".

"Thank you, everyone," Lena said. "I pray everything goes smoothly."

"How far gone are you now?" Hannah asked.

Lena laughed. "We're not precisely sure, since I wasn't really having any periods to time it off..."

Daniel squirmed again.

"Best guess?" Hannah asked, patting Daniel's arm to try and put him at ease.

"Several months along, definitely, since I'm already showing a little." She framed her hands over her stomach; sure enough, it was rounded out just enough to be noticeable. "That was my first real clue."

Gavin chuckled. "That was pretty much the only clue! She hasn't even had morning sickness this time around!"

"Wow, no morning sickness? This is all sorts of miraculous," Amanda said.

"I've certainly been tired, though," Lena said. "Chalked it up to old age, haha! Apparently I'm not so old after all!"

"This'll be your fifth kid," Clay said, blinking. "Five's a lot, for kids. Sometimes I have trouble with just the one!" He chuckled and gave the five-month-old Caleb a nose kiss.

"Daniel and I have talked about adopting one," Hannah said.

Daniel tossed his head back and forth. "Yeah. Either that or get a dog. Dog's easier, no red tape dealing with agencies background checking..."

"But a dog's not a child," Hannah said, leaning into him.

Daniel counter-leaned into her. "I know, babe, and I'd love a child, but I just don't wanna rush it."

"'Kay, 'kay, love you anyway," she replied smoothly.

Meanwhile Alex had leaned over to whisper something in Desmond's ear.

"Yeah, yeah." Desmond gave him a peck on the cheek.

Shaun bent over and pecked Desmond too. "Only if you're ready," hy told him.

With a nod and a sigh, Desmond held a hand up for attention. "Okay, everyone?"

They all turned to focus on him.

A smile trembled across his face. "I... I'm expecting too," he said, barely loud enough for all to hear.

Rebecca burst out with an "Ohh my god!" and grabbed his shoulder. "What, Deon and Daya not keeping y'all busy enough?"

"Heh, well." Desmond ran a hand through his hair. "We kinda have this thing, this agreement, like... Shaun had Daya, Alex had Deon, and now it's my turn."

"Your household's sure doing its part to beef up the Assassin ranks!" Daniel said, elbowing Desmond's arm jocularly.

Desmond laughed, one of his hands drifting to his stomach.

"Are you showing yet?" Rebecca asked, angling her head to try and get a better view.

He shook his head. "No, nothing's there now except my usual chub. I thought about keeping quiet a month or two more, so me an' Shaun an' Alex could enjoy our secret, but then Mom called us all for this get-together and I said 'fuck it, let's tell them here'."

"It wasn't as much of a secret as you think," Bill said. A wide grin was splitting his face. "I saw you in the garden eating those hard-boiled eggs with peanut butter, and I said to myself, 'He's definitely pregnant.'"

A flush of pink tinted the beige of Desmond's face. "Holy- You knew just from that?"

"Your mom did the same thing for you, and frankly it's nasty. I know, I tried it." He shook his head. "Valid way to get proteins and fats to build a baby, but it tastes horrid to someone not pregnant."

Rebecca jumped off the couch and knelt down beside Deon and Daya. "Did y'all hear? You're getting a sibling!"

The boy and girl looked up from their little constructed diorama drama. "Sibling?" Daya echoed inquisitively.

"Oh, cool," said Deon. He ambled over to Desmond and leaned on his knees. "That's why you stopped taking your shots, right, and why you been marking the calendar specially, and-"

"Okay okay, yes," Desmond said with an embarrassed laugh. The kid was sure observant as fuck.

"Getting a sibling and an aunt-or-uncle," Rebecca said, plopping down to sit criss-cross next to Daya. "Wait, what's the all-gender word for that? I forgot if there is one."

"It's 'pibling', from 'parent-sibling'," Shaun supplied. "But I'm really not a fan of it." Hy stuck out hys tongue. "Sounds too childish."

"Well this pibling is a literal baby, so it kinda fits here." Rebecca laughed.

"To me, 'pibling' sounds like a weird snack food," Clay opined. "Like 'Mm, try one of these honey-soaked piblings!'"

Desmond smacked his lips. "Ooh, I could go for some honey-soaked piblings. Are they spicy, too? That'd be great."

"Oh yeahh," Clay played along, grinning. "They've got like, paprika and turmeric baked in."

Lucy chuckled. "Wow, I'm seriously gonna have to create this recipe now."

"Serve it at Mom's baby shower," Daniel said. "Hell, serve it at every baby shower! It'll be the hot new tradition!"

"Okay, if 'pibling' is a snack food then what do we say for the little one Elena's expecting?" Rebecca wondered. "Do we say, like... ankle? Ankle is already something else."

"Uncant," Daniel proposed.

Shaun sighed exaggerately. "Can you not just smush the gendered words together when you're making a non-gendered word?"

"Valid complaint... but I kinda like 'uncant'," Clay said with a little shrug.

"You're cis, you don't get an opinion on this," Shaun replied.

"Nannle," Alex said, straightening up. It rhymed with "flannel".

Shaun opened hys mouth, intending to protest this as another smushword, but then hy paused and said, "Actually... that's not too bad."

"So like, 'I'm going to visit my nannles'?" Hannah said to test it out.

Alex nodded. "Yes, exactly."

"Nannle!" Rebecca echoed. "NB-created, NB-approved!"

Deon bounced on his heels. "We're gonna get a new nannle!"

Amanda was over by Lena now, chatting quietly in the background about pregnancy stuff. "Oh, and I have several maternity outfits I won't need again," she offered. "I'll just give all that to you if you'd like."

"That's so kind of you, thank you," Lena said. "I gave mine away so long ago- oh!" Her eyelids fluttered. "Gavin, Bill! Baby just started kicking!" She beckoned them over energetically with one hand, the other hand firmly on the bottom swell of her stomach.

Their hands quickly joined beside hers. "Really? Already?" Gavin asked.

"Maybe she's farther along than you thought," Lucy said.

"They say you can feel it earlier and earlier the more pregnancies you have," Bill said. "But we'll find out our timeline for sure tomorrow at the ultrasound."

Lena was smiling so widely that a couple tears were leaking out.

Deon tendriled himself past Bill and Gavin's legs and gave Lena a hug. "Don't cry, gramma."

She shook her head. "This is happy crying, nieto. I'm so blessed, so incredibly blessed with this great family."

Desmond snuffled and wiped his face. "Shoot, I'm happy-crying too now."

Alex reached his arm out of the room and down the hall. Two seconds later he retracted it, now holding a box of tissues. "I love you," he said to Desmond, handing him some to dry his tears with.

Five-year old Daya toddled over to the couch and told Desmond she loved him too.

"Everyone loves everyone in this family," Deon said, with the weightiness of stating an important truth.

"Yep. All the best families are like that, kid," Gavin said, patting Deon's head.

**Author's Note:**

> post script:  
> Desmond's new baby is Darcy Miles Hastings.
> 
> Lena's new baby is Thomas Banks Andino.
> 
> further tidbits:
> 
> -when Daya grows up she's a real good medical tech engineer, designs stuff for the Assassins  
> -Thomas is a trans guy  
> \- the shaunlexmond family members all use the surname "Miles Hastings" (Alex didn't have a lot of attachment to the name "Mercer")  
> \- Lucy and Rebecca are the cool childfree aunts  
> \- in addition to "nannle", Thomas is also called "zizi"  
> \- Deon and Daya argue over who gets to hold the new baby first


End file.
